narutoshinobicrossroadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoi Hozuki
First Name Aoi Last Name Hozuki IMVU Username YaoiAoi Nickname (optional) N/A Age & Date of Birth age 12 birthdate-March 22nd Gender Male Ethnicity Caucasian Height 5'6 Weight 140 Blood Type 0 negative Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos Rose Tattoos running down both arms Affiliation currently a rouge ninja Relationship Status Single Personality & Behaviour ( Bare min of 100 words, We would love to see 200+ on how your character acts and behaves in any given situation. Ie: A hard time in their life/How they act around their friends.) Aoi is a more solitaire type person preferring to be alone with his own thoughts rather then being with a group of people, he keeps quiet unless provoked or asked questions and almost never removes the mask covering his face. Around friends he is more vocal and a slight chance he will show his face behind the mask, while relaxing Aoi is either channeling his chakra or sleeping tho while he sleeps there are traps around his body to keep himself protected. while in a fight Aoi is without mercy and always going for the kill from the first second to the end even in spars because he feels even if its a spar it should be given all his power to win, when hard times fall upon Aoi he will become scarcely seen or heard as he does not handle the emotions well that hard times bring, unless the solution is eliminating an enemy then he is on a mission to eliminate the source of sorrow, Aoi enjoys long naps and eating ramen when ever and as long as possible but once its time to get serious he will lay down his life to protect his loved ones and the lives of his village Nindo (optional) In Darkness I Will Bloom Bloodline/Clan Hozuki Family his mother and father were shinobi of another village, being the only family he knew Ninja Class '' '' Genin Element One Water Element Two Earth Weapon of choice Scythe Strengths (( Pick 3: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Stamina, Strength, Speed, Intelligence, Courage)) Ninjutsu Speed, Intelligence Weaknesses Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Strength Projectile Weapons Inventory 6 kunai, 8 shuriken, 1 small scroll, and 1 paper bomb Jutsu List Transformation Jutsu-mastered Water Clone Jutsu-mastered Substitution Jutsu- Mastered Water style: Raging Waves water style: Syrup Trap Water Style: water shark bomb jutsu Water style: water dragon jutsu water style: giant vortex jutsu water style: water wall water style: mouth of the water snake earth style: mud wall earth style: dark swamp earth style: earth dragon bomb Allies/'Enemies' as a child Aoi was bullied often for being shorter then most the others, one kid in particular named Kaiya always made fun of how weak his jutsu were and how he could barely manage any kind of genjutsu but this bullying only made Aoi try harder to perfect the jutsu taught to him by his parents and the teaches at his school. tho among many of the people in his life that looked down on him, one boy was always there to defend him, this boys name was Sun and any time Aoi was in trouble he always seemed to jump in and save the day, they were life long friends till Aoi decided to leave the village making a rift between the two and making them now enemies Background Information ( ''As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 200 word background. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 200 words. Include your Clan background. As well, if you start at a set age, like 10 years of. Create a past for yourself, and also try to refrain from being an orphan as it would limit you greatly from learning your Clan or Family Jutsu's. It would greatly hinder you in the long run. '') deep in the land of waves a collective clan of Hozuki family members lived in a tight community living on floating houses on a large lake as they wanted to always be by the water they loved. one 3 member family in particular lived loving water and learning as many water style ninjutsu as they could, the father Shin Hozuki as well as the Mother Kagura Hozuki knew many jutsu having spent their younger years being shinobi for the neighboring village, their son Aoi Hozuki having just been promoted to Chunin being a child prodigy after years of chakra training and time spents dtudying his mother and fathers techniques trying to learn as many jutsu as he could having been bullied as a kid he wished to prove that even tho he was smaller then the other ninja he was not one to be messed with. having mastered many of his parents jutsu he began to wonder about other chakra natures he might possess so he tested his chakra on a piece of chakra paper, he stood in glee as he watched the paper become dry and crumble away in his hands letting him know he possessed the Earth Style abilities as well along with his Water Style but he knew the Hozuki as well as the land of waves was a Water Style dominant area, he spent many nights with his friend Sun discussing how he was going to learn earth style jutsu but only one way seemed to stick in his mind but he knew that if he was to leave his family as well as the village that it would mark him as a rouge ninja but he knew there wasn't another option so on the night of his 12th birthday he left the his home leaving behind his headband. once he reached the edge of the land of waves he turned his head back looking at the only home he had ever known and whispered softly a goodbye to his home. months went by on his search as he had found an earth style shinobi living on a small farm who agreed to teach him the jutsu he knew in exchange for manual labor so Aoi spent his time plowing fields and pulling weeds while at night studying the mans jutsu and learning to master a few earth style techniques but he knew being alone he would be hunted down by the tracker ninja of his village so he set off again in search of a new home to protect himself from what might be coming for him